For example, a technology in which users are classified according to attributes such as posts or affiliation, and a user of an apparatus is limited according to this classification has been developed (referring to Patent Literature 1, for example) as means for limiting an apparatus usable by each user. According to the technology described in Patent Literature 1, a user management table stores user identification information, authentication information, and usable function information. When user authentication information is registered by a user registration/deletion means, and when a user authentication means determines that the user is an authenticated user of an apparatus, the apparatus is usable for only the function to be permitted to be used by the user.
The inventors of the present application have found the following.
Recently, vehicle information used in a vehicle has been requested from outside the vehicle, and the vehicle data is utilized outside the vehicle. However, when vehicle data having high confidentiality can be directly accessed from the outside of the vehicle, vehicle data having high importance may directly be manipulated from the outside of the vehicle or the read vehicle data may be misused. Applying the authentication technology described in Patent Literature 1 is insufficient to enhance security performance of vehicle data.